Grid code demands for power supply grids become more and more strict. These higher grid code demands require higher performances of wind power plants electrically connected to such power supply grids.
It may be seen as an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide a method for adaptive grid voltage control in order to fulfill strict grid code demands.